Mending a broken soul
by Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Anna-rose has begun a new life in New York. It has been long since Jessica Jones took down Kilgrave and saved the city, but someone is skulking around the city and Anna has attracted its attention, secrets will be told, mystery s will be solved but who will stand tall and who will fall.
1. Chapter 1

`No, just 5 more minutes` Zeus felt very keen to get outside today, it`s okay for him, he doesn't have to work, cook food or pay rent, such an easy life, I opened my eyes and saw that he was lying on top of me on my chest, purring away whilst giving me soppy eyes,

`Do you want to swap lives for the day? ` Zeus then got off my chest, hopped down from the bed and started to leave the room, I`d say that's a no,

`Come on Zeus, it`s a once in a life time offer, hotdogs and coffee are way better than mice and milk` Zeus then stopped in the doorway, sat down and began to meow at me, loudly, I sat up in my bed and also sighed, even louder,

`Well, got my 5 minutes `.

Hi there, my name is Anna-Rose, I live in New York with my pet cat Zeus, he`s the man in my life, sad but true, we are such a pair, he`s a cat and I`m an Animagus, as you can see I love Harry Potter, in English, I can transform into an animal, don't get excited, the only animal I can turn into is a swan, I know, big whoop, but hey I get free food, even if It is just breadcrumbs, anyway, on with the story.

I haven't been in New York that long, but I have already noticed the benefits, I have free lunch every day, my freelance artistry pays my rent and other things, but more importantly, I`m finally away from my smothering parents, don't get me wrong I love my parents, but you have no idea how long it took for me to leave home, it almost came down to running away, but my parents finally gave in and let me move out, even if it only means living 10 miles away, to keep an eye on me as they say.

I`d done some research before I moved here and found out that a couple of years ago, some guy named Kilgrave caused this sort of riot among the city, they also spoke about this girl named Jessica Jones, it seems she stopped this guy from doing whatever he was doing, okay so I don't much about it, so what, I don't want to get involved in this, it sounds horrible, lots of people died and I don't want my new life here to start with constant mourning, anyway I have problems of my own to deal with.

My mum wasn't overly keen on me leaving home after what happened here, but I showed her that after the bust up between Kilgrave and Jessica, the city was a lot more peaceful, less nutcase and more peace and tranquillity. I`ve not made a lot friends since I`ve been here, in fact, I think I have more swan friends than I do human friends, oh joy.

Most of what I draw and paint are just your common landscapes and park scenes, but there is something else I have been drawing since I`ve come here, there is this little corner café which sells the nicest cakes, as well as awesome hot chocolate, everyday about half 4, there`s this homeless guy who sits just opposite me on other side of the road, he doesn't have much other than a briefcase and a baseball cap in front of him, however, there are a few things that bother me about this guy, firstly, his case is practically brand new, there`s no wear or tear to it and not a single speck of dirt either, and then there is the money side of it, he must get like hundreds of dollars a day, every time someone walks past him, he lifts his head up and says something to them, I can`t tell what he is saying, but each time, the person pulls out some change, sometimes notes, places it in the hat and walk of, he does it for about an hour everyday then gets up, empty`s the cash into his briefcase and walks of down the street.

I was drawing him some more today, it`s only a rough sketch so I can get the main figure then I can add stuff to it later, I kept looking up to make sure he was still there, he never looked at me, but I guess that was a good thing, I was nearly done now, as I was adding the last few details, I looked at him for a second and saw that his head was now tilted up in my direction, I was a little bit startled but I carried on drawing, it wasn't more than a few seconds, but when I looked up again, to my surprise he was gone, I looked up and down the street trying to find him, but no luck, I sighed and looked down at the picture, something just didn't sit right with this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been some time now since I saw the guy by the café, but I also hadn't been there since, there was just something so off about him, and the way people just simply gave him money, from what I've seen in the past, when it comes to homeless people, most regular passer-by's just ignore them, with the occasional ones sparing a coin or two, but this was at least 50 people, one after another pretty much emptying their wallets into his case, it was almost a miracle, but at the same time, it was creepy.

I was brought back to the now as a taxi bleeped at me making me and Zeus jump a bit in fright, I gave him the two finger salute as I quickly leaped across the road to safety, I could now see the sign for the vet when I noticed a homeless guy sat on the sidewalk, it doesn't looks like he has been on the streets as his clothes look brand new, nice jeans no rips of holes, clean hoodie and a nice pair of Nikes, I need a new job, he had his head down and a baseball cap was placed in front of him, but as I walked past him I almost stopped dead in my tracks, there were twenty's and fifty dollar notes, almost to the brim, not a single coin in sight, I only stopped in my stride for a moment and during that split moment he tilted his head up slightly,

` Change please`, was all he said, from where I from, my town is full of homeless people and I've learnt to ignore them, it may sound harsh, but you give them sympathy and they waste it on booze and drugs instead of food and housing, I've learnt it the hard way, so I just carried on walking to the vets, It doesn't look like he needed it anyway, I would mind money like that, it looked like my monthly pay check, I finally got to the vets and waited for my appointment, as I sat there waiting, I looked outside the window was not surprised to see the homeless guy walking pass the vets, but he did stop for a moment and looked at me through the glass, I couldn't see his face from where I was, but I could feel his eyes looking at me, I could almost feel him sat next to me, it was eerie and strange, but something was telling me that I had seen him somewhere before.

Then it hit me, I still had that picture that I drew a couple of weeks ago, the one of that homeless guy, I quickly picked up my bag and rummaged through to find my notebook, I grabbed it and scanned through it until I found the picture, it wasn't the best because it wasn't a photograph, but the scenario was pretty much the same, I looked back up to the window to see if he was still there, and strangely, he was, but he was now facing the other way,

`Zeus for Dr Trent` the receptionist called out to me and made me jump a bit, I quickly picked up my cat carrier and hurried along to my appointment, not looking back at him.

I wished the appointment had lasted longer, but Zeus was given the all clear, and I was out within record time, I quickly looked outside and thankfully he was no longer there, but it had gotten cloudy and dark, I felt very nervous about getting the bus back home, so I asked the receptionist to call me a taxi, luckily it didn't take long for one to turn up, I thanked the lady at the desk and ran out to the taxi car, I told him where to go and we were off. As we were pulling up around the corner, I looked out and saw my apartment block and breathed a sigh of relief, the driver noticed and seemed a little amused,

`You alright there love? , you look a bit ghost like? ` I was getting out my purse when he stopped, I sounded a little bit flustered, but I wasn't comfortable telling him why I was in such a state,

`Yeah, no, sorry, got a thing on, must dash` I flung the money at him, tipping him by accident I think, grabbed my stuff, giving Zeus a fright and dashed off to my apartment block, it didn't take me long to race up the three flights of stairs to my flat and I was more than relieved to lock my door and finally sit down in the comfort of my flat, after about a five minute panic attack I finally got up and released Zeus out of his carrier much to his relief, he wondered about for a moment before he wondered into the kitchen for food, me being the cautious person that I was, I slowly walked over to a window that overlooked the street, there was no one around, all was calm for that short moment, until I saw this black suv pull up on the sidewalk, 3 bulky guys came out of it, I leaned closer to see, I then felt my heart start to thump away like a wild animal, the last guy to come out of the suv was the same guy I saw on the sidewalk and at the vets, oh god, he`s found me, I heard my flat buzzer thunder out through my apartment, I ran over to answer it, but by the time I got over it had stopped, they had got in, think, think,

`Oh god I`m so blonde` my ability, I quickly locked the kitchen door, mentally apologising to Zeus, then I quickly went into my room and locked the door, I checked to make sure there was enough room under my bed for me to hide under, I then stood still and began to transform, I could feel the room getting bigger as my skin began to form gleaming white feathers, and soon I was engulfed In a white light, as I opened my eyes I was now back into my swan form, which was good timing, I heard a massive crash coming from the living room, I quickly scarpered under my bed just as they broke through the bedroom door,

`Find her, and bring her to me, alive, you understand! ` I shivered as he shouted loudly, I then tucked my head under my wing, and prayed, why did I ever leave home.


End file.
